Rocking The Stage In Times Square
by jhansikirani17025
Summary: A one shot that explains how the guys are feeling when they are about to play Times Square and how they feel afterwards.


**A/N:Hey my wonderful Rushers I felt like writing a one shot telling about how the guys are feeling when there about to play Times Square and how they feel afterwards and also since three months ago was the anniversary of Big Time Concert. (Sorry I'm a bit late) So without any interruption let's go! **

* * *

><p>The crowd was getting excited. Almost all of Times Square was filled up with people. Signs, t-shirts, make up and screaming girls waiting for the guys to come on stage.<p>

The guys were back stage getting ready.

Kendall peered through the curtains and saw all the screaming girls holding up signs saying stuff like, "I Heart Big Time Rush, Marry Me Kendall, Marry Me James." Kendall closed the curtains and walked back.

Kendall was starting to freak out a little bit. This was the very first time they were playing Times Square and it was almost fully packed. Kendall went to him and the guys main dressing room so he could get these fears out.

James was playing with a padddle ball, Logan was reading a medical book and Carlos was eating a corn dog.

"James stop playing with the paddle ball and get ready" Kendall says.

"Kendall we still have half an hour till we go on we have plenty of time" James says not looking up from his paddle ball.

Kendall then started pacing back and forth in the dressing room.

"Dude What are you freaking out about?" Carlos asks Kendall while still eating his corn dog.

"What if something goes wrong? This is the first time we're playing Times Square and it's almost fully packed." Kendall says worriedly.

"Dude nothing will go wrong we've rehearsed everything like a 100 times" James says and puts the paddle ball down and walks over to Kendall.

"We're gonna rock Times Square and give these people the best concert they've ever had" Logan says and puts his medical book down.

Carlos and Logan walk over to Kendall.

"This concert is going to be legendary" James says and the guys all do a group hug.

Jordin comes in to the guys dressing room.

"Guys It's almost time you ready?" Jordin asks.

"Yup we're ready" the guys all say in unison.

But before that the guys get all there set managers, sound producers, and other staff ready to do there signature mighty ducks Quack.

The guys and there staff all put there hands in together and go, "Quack, Quack, Quack!"

The guys then wait behind the curtain of the stage and wait for Jordin to introduce them.

"Boys, We're about to play Times Square, You know That?" Logan tells them.

"I still can't believe it" James says.

"And now for the people you've all been waiting for, their smart, their cute, and their hot please welcome BIG TIME RUSH!" Jordin announces and the guys all run up on stage.

Jordin then exits.

The guys start singing City Is Ours.

_The City is ours (the city) _[x2]__

_[Kendall:]_  
>Rollin' past graffiti walls,<br>Billboards lighting up the block  
>Everyone of us on a mission<br>Got a whole crew by my side  
>Cars beep, beep when they pass us by<br>Be ready to get down to business

_[Carlos:]_  
>We pull up, open the door<br>All the girls, scream there they are  
>It's packed from wall to wall<br>And, everybody is calling  
>Here they come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but,<br>Tonight the city is ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but,<br>Tonight the city is ours (the city)

_[James:]_  
>My, my look how we roll<br>Was it only a month ago  
>Everybody said we were dreaming (ooh ooh)<br>Now we're here like, yeah we told ya  
>Still far, but we're that much closer<br>And there ain't no way that we're leaving (oh no)

_[Logan:]_  
>We pull up, open the door<br>All the girls, scream there they are  
>It's packed from wall to wall<br>And, everybody is calling  
>Here they come, it's almost time<br>Feel the rush, now hit the lights  
>We gonna get it all started<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<br>The city is ours (the city) _[x2]_

_[James:]_  
>We gotta believe<br>It's destiny calling  
>So night after night<br>We rock the whole place out  
>As hard as it seems<br>I know if you want it  
>Then it's gonna happen some how<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>Because the night is young<br>The line is out the door  
>Today was crazy but<br>Tonight the city's ours  
>Live it up<br>Until the morning comes  
>Today was crazy but tonight<br>The city is ours (the city) _[x4]_

_[Kendall:]_  
>The city is ours<p>

The music ends and next comes Big Time Rush.

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>

_[Kendall:]_  
><em>Make it count,<em>  
><em>Play it straight.<em>  
><em>Don't look back,<em>  
><em>Don't hesitate.<em>  
><em>When you go big time.<em>

_[James:]_  
><em>Whatcha want,<em>  
><em>Whatcha feel.<em>  
><em>Never quit,<em>  
><em>Make it real.<em>  
><em>When you roll big time.<em>

_(Ohhhhh)_  
><em>[Kendall:]<em>  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[Carlos:]<em>  
><em>Listen to your heart now!<em>  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[James:]<em>  
><em>Don't you feel the rush?<em>  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[Logan:]<em>  
><em>Better take your shot now.<em>

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Go and shake it up!<em>  
><em>Whatcha gotta lose?<em>  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,<em>  
><em>If you want it all,<em>  
><em>Lay it on the line.<em>  
><em>It's the only life ya got,<em>  
><em>So ya gotta live it big time.<em>

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>

_[Carlos:]_  
><em>Step it up,<em>  
><em>Get in gear.<em>  
><em>Go for broke,<em>  
><em>Make it clear.<em>  
><em>Gotta go big time.<em>

_[Logan:]_  
><em>Make it work,<em>  
><em>Get it right.<em>  
><em>Change the world over night.<em>  
><em>Gotta dream big time.<em>

_(Ohhhhh)_  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[Kendall:]<em>  
><em>Give it all you got now!<em>  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[James:]<em>  
><em>Isn't it a rush?<em>  
><em>Hey! (Ohhhh) Hey! (Ohhhhh)<em>  
><em>[Kendall:]<em>  
><em>Finish what you start now.<em>

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Go and shake it up!<em>  
><em>Whatcha gotta loose?<em>  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,<em>  
><em>If you want it all,<em>  
><em>Lay it on the line.<em>  
><em>It's the only life ya got,<em>  
><em>So ya gotta live it big time.<em>

_[All:]_  
><em>Look around,<em>  
><em>Every light is shining now,<em>  
><em>It's brighter somehow.<em>  
><em>Look around,<em>  
><em>Nothings really as it seems,<em>  
><em>Nothing but dreams.<em>  
><em>You and I,<em>  
><em>Gonna make a brand new sound,<em>  
><em>Like we own this town.<em>

_We can't die,_  
><em>Now our feet are off the ground,<em>  
><em>We'll never look down.<em>  
><em>Welcome to the big time,<em>  
><em>All the pretty people see you walking in the sunshine.<em>  
><em>Welcome to the good times,<em>  
><em>Life will never be the same.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>Go and shake it up!<em>  
><em>Whatcha gotta lose?<em>  
><em>Go and make your luck with the life you choose,<em>  
><em>If you want it all,<em>  
><em>Lay it on the line.<em>  
><em>It's the only life ya got,<em>  
><em>So ya gotta live it big time.<em>

_Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh._  
><em>Oh Oh Ohhhh Ohhhhh.<em>

_If you want it all,_  
><em>Lay it on the line.<em>  
><em>It's the only life ya got,<em>  
><em>So ya gotta live it big time.<em>

The music ends and the guys sing Famous.

_[Kendall:]_  
><em>Do you want to<em>  
><em>Ride in a big limousine?<em>  
><em>Tell me do you want to<em>  
><em>Take a little bite of the fame machine?<em>  
><em>If you wanna be discovered<em>  
><em>And end up on the cover of every star-studded supermarket magazine<em>

_You can do it_  
><em>Stick right to it.<em>  
><em>It could happen tonight.<em>

_[Chorus:]_  
><em>You wanna be famous. (famous)<em>  
><em>You wanna be the one who's living the life.<em>  
><em>You wanna be famous. (famous)<em>  
><em>You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.<em>

_[James:]_  
><em>Do you want to<em>  
><em>Cut to the front of the line?<em>  
><em>Baby, do you need to<em>  
><em>See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?<em>  
><em>Come on, we gotta work harder.<em>  
><em>Fight the fight together.<em>  
><em>Take it to the top.<em>  
><em>We've got the winning team.<em>

_[Carlos & Logan:]_  
><em>It's your moment.<em>  
><em>You can own it.<em>  
><em>It's the American dream.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_[Bridge:]_  
><em>[Carlos:]<em>  
><em>All day.<em>  
><em>All night.<em>  
><em>The camera's on and it never lies.<em>  
><em>You're under<em>  
><em>The spotlight.<em>  
><em>[Logan:]<em>  
><em>Twenty-four seven til the end of time.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh.<em>  
><em>[All:]<em>  
><em>You wanna be famous.<em>  
><em>Whoa, oh.<em>  
><em>You wanna be famous.<em>

_[Chorus]_

_You wanna be famous._

_[Rap: Logan]_  
><em>Your song is on the radio.<em>  
><em>Hot rotation video.<em>  
><em>Bright lights, fan mail.<em>  
><em>Paparazzi on your tail.<em>  
><em>Tour bus, private jet.<em>  
><em>Thinking big ain't failed you yet.<em>  
><em>Just one thing you can't forget.<em>  
><em>Takes more than just wanting it.<em>  
><em>Aim high, never rest.<em>  
><em>Put your passion to the test.<em>  
><em>Give your all, never less.<em>  
><em>Famous means that you're the best.<em>

The music ends and the whole crowd is clapping madly.

"This feels like a dream" James says and looks out at the crowd.

"I know it does James" Kendall says to him.

The guys are all smiling at the crowd and feeling proud.

"We love you guys thank you!" Carlos says out to the crowd and they all exit.

"You guys rocked that I'm so proud of you!" Jordin says excitedly to the guys and hugs them.

"Thanks Jordin" The guys all say in unison.

Jordin then leaves.

"Didn't I tell you we were going to rock Times Square?" Logan asks Kendall.

"Yes you did and we did" Kendall says.

"Dude I still can't believe we played Times Square for over 2,000 people" James says with a shock.

"Neither can I dude" Carlos says agreeing.

"I gotta say being on that stage was the most incredible thing" Logan says to the three of them.

"Exactly that was the most incredible feeling ever" Kendall says.

"This still feels like a dream and I still can't believe it" James says still feeling shocked at the achievement they've made.

"We did the impossible and this is just the beginning" Carlos says.

They did the impossible by playing Times Square and performing for over 2,000 people. The guys were feeling immensely proud of themselves.


End file.
